


every day with someone new

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Romance Fics [32]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating kink, Clowns, Come Eating, Crack, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finn is a Reylo, M/M, Multi, No Pregnancy, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Title from a Hozier Song, Voyeurism, condom talk, just a bit of crack, no jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Every Saturday night, Rey meets "Kylo" in a motel room and then brings stories of their escapades back to her husband, Finn. When Finn invites his new boyfriend home for dinner, things get even more interesting.Cis for Cuckolding (also Cheating kink, Come eating, Crack, enthusiastic Consent, and ... Clowns?)
Relationships: Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Romance Fics [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801348
Comments: 71
Kudos: 91
Collections: House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection, Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge, Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection and was written for the prompt CUCKOLDING. Mind the tags, there's a whole lot more going on! Finnreylo is my ot3 and my favorite iteration of that ship is "they're all equally into each other and Finn loves Rey and Ben together," so that's what I've written here and I hope you like it, too.
> 
> As always, on million thank yous to flypaper_brain for the beta, brainstorming, putting up with my shit, and being a generally amazing person xoxo
> 
> The "condom talk" in the tags is explicitly about STI avoidance, not pregnancy. Rey has an IUD although it's not mentioned; she is not getting pregnant.
> 
> Additional CW in the endnotes if you don't mind spoilers.

Rey knocks on the door of the motel room - 8:38 pm on Saturday night - three soft taps that thunk unpleasantly against the surface of the metal door. Even though they’ve been doing this for months her hands still shake in anticipation, and she can feel her dampness seeping into her underwear. The door is ripped open when her knuckles are still resting after the third knock, and she’s tugged roughly through, the door slamming behind her. In seconds she’s pressed against the metal door, cool against her cheek and her thighs, the hard heat of Kylo’s body pushing the breath out of her. And what a body it is; he’s well over six feet tall, thick and muscular. He’s strong but moves gracefully, almost like a dancer. His cock is thick and his tongue is talented and although Rey gets plenty of action at home she can’t help but look forward to these weekend rendezvous. 

“I’ve missed you, Kira,” Kylo growls into her neck before scraping his teeth lightly against her skin. “Have you been a good girl for me?”

“I fucked him last night,” Rey says, understanding exactly the question he was really asking, “but I thought about you the whole time.” 

“You naughty slut,” he grunts, roughly turning her around and grabbing her jaw, holding her head up at an uncomfortable angle. His hand is so large it spans nearly from ear to ear. She’s glad for the new position; she can see him now, his eyes and hair already wild, and he shoves his knee up between her legs. She whines and tilts her hips back in an attempt to get some pressure against her clit. He lowers his leg and laughs cruelly. 

" _He_ doesn't fuck you like I do, does he, kitten."

“No he doesn’t,” she whispers. 

This is exactly what Kylo needs to hear, and only moments later they’re both naked and he’s on his knees, eating her out while she leans against the door. It’s always the first thing he does, every time, as though he’s claiming her before letting her any further into the room. Once he makes her come three times and she can barely stand he throws her on the bed and has his way with her there - fast, then slow, then fast again. His stamina is impressive as always, his refractory period even moreso. 

This is how Rey has spent her Saturday evenings for the past three months, fucking this stranger who calls himself Kylo - not his real name, any more than "Kira" is Rey's real name - in a seedy motel on the edge of town that charges them by the hour. She tells Kylo that her husband thinks she's at her weekly Book Club, and then she goes home and tells her husband all about what Kylo does to her while he makes her come some more, and everybody goes to bed happy.

It feels like hours have passed when they’re on the final lap. 

“Whose kitten are you?”

It's hard for Rey to breathe with Kylo’s wide palm pressing down between her shoulder blades on the desk while he pounds into her from behind, let alone provide an intelligible response, but Kylo's on a roll and doesn't even wait for her to reply before he leans forward and murmurs in her ear. "Kira, my kitten. _Mine_. Not his. Cheating slut." He steps back suddenly, leaving her empty and cold, and she howls. He answers with a sharp smack on her right asscheek, and then just as quickly her cunt is full again.

Rey thinks that she definitely gets the best of the arrangement when she has yet another orgasm and Kylo breathes out "my fucking whore" as he spills all over her back.

Rey giggles while he goes to the bathroom to get a damp washcloth, which he uses to gently wipe between her legs and clean the cum from her skin.

"I love that you get so giggly when we finish," Kylo says, his regular voice softer and pitched slightly higher than the feral growl he uses when they're fucking.

"It means I had a good time," Rey says, standing up and looking around for her clothes, which always get tossed around early in their trysts.

"I'm glad." He fishes the condom off the floor where he dropped it before he came all over her back and wraps it in a tissue before tossing it in the little plastic bin under the counter. "So you want to keep doing this?"

The question surprises Rey and she frowns at him as she hooks her bra behind her back, and he quickly clarifies, "When we started seeing each other you said three months. I'm just checking. I mean, if you're afraid your husband is suspicious and you want to take a pause I understand--"

"No, Kylo," Rey interrupts him. "My husband has no idea. And I'm having fun. Aren't you?"

Kylo pushes his right hand through his dark, thick hair and nods vigorously. "I'm having a great time. I like fucking you, and I like talking after. It's nice."

"It's the ideal situation, right? So let's keep going. We can talk about it again in another three months. Okay?"

"Yeah," Kylo says, but it's clear that he has more to say, so Rey stands patiently and waits for him. He gets like this sometimes; he's quite sensitive, and slow to speak. She thinks he wants to be sure to get the words right in his head before he says them. She looks at him and he looks at her and she is struck with a sudden fear that he's going to ask her out for coffee or something when he says, "Do you mind if I see other people?"

Rey almost sighs in relief. Kylo has been single for as long as they've had their arrangement and she knows his career, whatever it is, makes dating difficult, which is one of the reasons he's seeing her instead of doing something more traditional. His cheating kink is another reason; he gets off on the idea that Kira is fucking him while she's married to someone else. And although she _is_ technically cheating on her husband, it is with his blessing. But it’s more fun if Kylo doesn't know that.

"I don't mind, but do you think they'll be okay with it? Your rel... thing with me, I mean."

"Well, I only met him today so I have no idea if anything is even going to come of it, but he's in an open marriage so I expect he would be."

"You just met him today?" Rey can't control her grin, or the teasing tone that slips into her voice. She's a romantic at heart, she can't help it.

Kylo digs his tee shirt out from the bedclothes and he's blushing, a delightful crimson that reaches the tips of his substantial ears. "Through work, yeah." He's grinning, too. "He just came up and started talking to me, he's so handsome which usually makes me nervous but he made me feel so comfortable…" he trails off as he keeps dressing and Rey pulls on her shoes.

"I know what you mean," Rey says, thinking about the first time she met her husband, Finn. It was a rocky start but within fifteen minutes of their initial meeting - during which she had mistaken him for someone else and punched him in the face - he had charmed her off her feet, and he's never really stopped.

"I hope it works out for you," she says. He thanks her, and they go their separate ways for another week.

* * *

When Rey gets home her husband, Finn, is sitting up in bed, wearing pajamas and reading something on his phone. He puts the phone down and grins at Rey as she throws herself onto her side of the bed and toes off her sandals. 

“Did you have fun tonight, wife of mine?”

“Did I ever,” she moans, getting to work on her clothes. “Kylo… he’s just so _big_ and _hot_ and … ugh.” She’s not sure she has the words, so she concentrates instead on stripping naked. Finn watches her with a gleam in his eye. She’s pretty worn out from Kylo, but there’s something about coming home to Finn after their trysts that makes her feel flirty. Once she’s naked she kneels on the bed facing him and stretches, arms held high, then lets her hands graze down her body from her shoulders, lingering over her breasts and giving her nipples a tweak on their way, finally coming to a rest down in front of her hips. Finn watches all the while, his gaze growing darker as her fingers wander towards the apex of her thighs. Finally he clears his throat.

“Show me your cunt.” Ever the obedient wife, Rey sits back and spreads her legs, using her fingers to push her thighs apart. Finn licks his lips and crawls out from under the covers. “Oh, baby, you’re all pink and swollen. Did Kylo use you hard?”

“Yeah,” Rey answers, the warmth of arousal blooming low in her gut.

“Did he make you come?” Finn reaches out with a fingertip and strokes the soft skin between her labia. 

“Yeah,” Rey says, “lots of times.”

“Oh yeah?” Rey gasps when Finn presses the tip of his finger into her cunt. “You're so hot inside. He wrecked you, didn’t he. Wish I could watch him do it. Did he spank your ass and call you a slut?”

Rey pulls her knees up and she finds herself panting. “He did. Told me I was his fucking whore.”

Finn grabs her knees suddenly and lifts them up so she falls back onto the bed. “You may be Kylo's whore, baby,” his voice softens and he places his palm over her open cunt. “But you’re _my_ gorgeous wife. Do you think you have one more orgasm in there? For me?”

She gazes at him down between her legs and he’s looking up at her with such adoration, she can’t help but smile. 

“I suppose it doesn’t hurt to try.”

Finn sets himself to the task, and between his mouth and his fingers they manage to eke out two more orgasms. Rey ends up breathless and rests for a few minutes while Finn finishes himself, coming on her stomach with a groan. He lays down next to her and kisses her gently.

“That was really nice,” Rey says finally, and Finn chuckles.

“I love going down on you when you’re still all hot from Kylo. Only thing that would be better is if he could come inside you and I could eat it out.”

Rey absentmindedly tugs on one of the twists in Finn’s hair. “Baby, that fantasy is within your grasp. I told you I can ask him for test results.”

“Yeah, but then you’d know each other’s real names, and part of the fun is not knowing. Right?”

Rey nods. “Yeah, it would be different. But then you could get what you want, and I like to give you what you want.”

Finn pushes himself up on his elbow and gazes down at her, his brown eyes full of affection. “I just want you to be happy. Are you happy?”

“I’m _so_ happy. I’m also covered with cum, and I should pee before I get a UTI.”

“Fair enough. I pulled a bath when you texted that you were on your way home. I made it extra-hot, so it should be perfect for you now.”

“Thank you,” she says, and takes his hand. “Would you care to join me?”

They take a relaxing bath together, and when they get out Finn tucks Rey into bed before he goes away, coming back just a few minutes later with a snack: cheese and crackers and a bowl of mixed berries. Rey is hungry, she hasn’t eaten in hours, and she digs in with gusto. 

Eventually Rey’s hunger is sated and she turns to Finn as she takes the last strawberry. “How was your day? I know you weren’t excited about having to work late on a Saturday.”

“Well, it was good. The picnic in the afternoon made it easier to bear.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I missed that, but I really wanted to finish up that program this weekend.”

“It’s fine, you wouldn’t have liked it, it was quite loud and crowded. But it is also too bad, because I met someone and I’m sad you didn’t get to meet him too.”

Rey ventures a glance at her husband. He is examining his fingernails and he has the most adorable smile on his lips. The apples of his cheeks are flushed pink.

“Oh my god, Finn, you met a man?” Rey grins as she bites into her strawberry, and Finn grins back.

“Yeah. I saw him pretty much as soon as I came outside, and then I couldn’t take my eyes off him.”

Rey scoots closer, so their arms are pressed together. “Tell me about him. Does he work in your building?”

“No, he was just there for the picnic. He’s uh…” He trails off and looks embarrassed.

“What, he’s a caterer? No shame in that.”

“No, Rey. He’s a clown.”

Rey can’t help the shout of laughter that escapes her throat. “A CLOWN! My husband has a crush on a _clown?_ What am I going to tell your sister?”

“Rey! You’re not going to tell Jannah _anything_ , please.” He looks so flustered that Rey decides to skip the teasing and move right on to the fifth degree.

“I’m sorry, baby, that’s just too funny. But what was a clown doing at the picnic anyway?”

“He was hired to entertain the kids. Magic tricks, balloon animals, you know. Even a few contortionist tricks; he’s quite flexible. He was good, too. And, in my defense, he’s not so much Pennywise as he is Cirque du Soleil.”

“You mean like, subtle?”

“Subtle, yes. Tasteful.” Finn nods. “Also, he’s big.”

Rey finds this bit of information more interesting; Rey and her husband definitely have the same taste in men. “Big. You already know this, how?”

“What?” Finn asks, briefly confused, but he whacks her with a pillow when she starts to giggle. “NO! Not his dick. Well, probably his dick, but I mean he’s tall, broad shoulders. Well built.”

Rey thinks briefly to earlier that evening, when she was being held down by someone tall and broad who fucked her with a nice big dick, and she nods. “Okay, large clown. I can see the attraction. Does the clown have a name?”

“It’s Ben,” Finn says as he moves the now-empty plate and bowl to the bedside table. “Ben Solo. He gave me his card.”

“Ooooo, his card. Very professional. Are you going to give him a call? Ask him out for coffee?”

Finn turned off his lamp and curled up under the covers. “You know what? I think I will.”

“Very good,” Rey said, turning off her own lamp and joining him. “You’ll have to let me know how it goes.”

* * *

Finn has lunch with Ben the following Thursday, and over dinner Finn gushes to Rey about him. Apparently Ben is sweet and has a dry sense of humor, he’s soft-spoken and intelligent. He’s a fan of the Space Battle series of films - Rey’s favorite - and he loves books by Chuck Tingle - Finn’s favorite author.

“And he’s nice to look at,” Finn says before taking another sip from his water glass.

“Oh yeah? He even looks good without makeup?” Rey raises an eyebrow and takes another bite of chicken. Finn gives her an exasperated glance and reaches for his phone. 

“He looks good, yes. He’s…” Finn tilts his head and takes a moment. “Not classically handsome? I mean, the pieces are a little strange but somehow they fit together. And his face is _very_ expressive. Here, he let me take a photo.” He holds his phone out to Rey, but she waves it away.

“No thanks, baby, you know I don’t like to see them until you’re serious. And you haven’t even said whether or not you want to see him again.”

Finn rolls his eyes and puts his phone back down. “Of course I want to see him again, and I think he wants to see me. I was going to see if maybe we could go out on Saturday night while you’re with Kylo?”

“Sure,” Rey says, stabbing the last piece of chicken on her plate with her fork. “That sounds good to me.”

Unfortunately Ben already had plans on Saturday, but he agreed to meet Finn for brunch on Sunday. Rey’s Saturday date with Kylo went as well as usual, and Finn’s Sunday brunch went so well that he’d ended up going back to Ben’s place after.

“He has a really nice apartment, with a perfect view of the lake,” Finn tells Rey later that night, after she’s ridden him to multiple orgasms while he tells her all about how he and Ben had sucked each other off in Ben’s kitchen. “He’s cagey about his family but I’m certain he comes from money, there’s no way he can afford that on a clown’s salary.”

“How do you know?” Rey asks. “Have you done research into the average clown salary? Maybe he’s a very good clown. Maybe he actually works for Cirque du Soleil. Maybe…” she snaps her fingers and points at him, “maybe he performs with _Koozå_! I bet that pays well.”

Finn laughs lightly, ending with a happy sigh that makes Rey’s heart sing. “Maybe so. Anyway, I’d like to see him again.” He glances over at Rey, almost shyly. “If that’s okay with you.”

“It is okay with me,” she answers, reaching out to stroke her finger against his bare shoulder, peeking out from under the blanket. “Are you going to want to trade test results?”

Finn’s cheeks redden. “We haven’t talked about it but I think I’d like to. Maybe a few more dates and then we’ll see?” His voice grows softer. “I really like him, though.”

“I know you do, baby.” Rey leans over and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

Finn sees Ben again the next Sunday, and the Sunday after that, and once six weeks have passed - with Rey steadily having her Saturday dates with Kylo - Finn tells Rey that he and Ben have talked about trading test results. But there’s something else.

“You want him to come to dinner? Ben? With me? Here?” Rey’s hand loosens around the handle of the grocery bag, but Finn notices and saves it before it drops.

“Yes, here. Look, baby,” he sets the bag on the counter and takes her hands, holds them up between them and presses his lips to her knuckles. “I know we don’t usually meet each other’s lovers—”

“We have _never_ met each other’s lovers,” Rey clarifies, and Finn nods.

“Yes, you’re right. We never have. I just…” he kisses her knuckles again and then holds them against his cheek, “I just think you’d really like him.”

“But I like the way things are,” Rey grumbles. She considers pulling her hands away but doesn’t; she doesn’t really want to fight. “I like fucking Kylo on Saturday and coming home and then having Sunday night to myself while you go out with Ben and then _you_ come home. I just,” she pauses again, wary to say what she wants to say but pushing through anyway, “I know what you want, Finn. I know you want a threesome, or a triad, and it’s just a lot. I don’t know if I want any of that.”

“I know it’s a lot, baby,” Finn says, letting go of her hands to gather her in his arms. They’re almost the same height but Finn is thick and solid, and so very warm, and Rey allows herself to relax against him. “We don’t have to do anything. I just want you to meet him. And I want him to meet you, too. I think you’d really get along, and I’m not even talking about sex.”

“Finn, you are so fucking transparent,” Rey says, but without malice. “You think we’d look good together, don’t you.”

“I cannot tell a lie,” Finn answers with a smile on his lips. “You two would look hot together. But no pressure!”

Rey agrees to a dinner on Friday. She’s nervous, but Finn is excited. She hopes she’s made the right decision.

* * *

Rey works from home, but she has a last-minute late meeting on Friday night and by the time she’s done Finn is home and has already started cooking dinner. She offers to help but he insists that she take a shower and change into something nice before Ben arrives. He’s laid out one of her dresses on their bed - it’s a pretty one, a green floral wrap-around that reaches just below her knees, quite modest and perfect for a friendly dinner that is definitely not a date (at least not for her). She rankles a bit that Finn was presumptive enough to suggest a dress for her, but she has to admit she probably would have picked it herself so she shrugs and puts it on.

It’s still a few minutes to 7pm and Finn is wrangling three pots on the stove when the knock comes on the door. 

“Babe, can you get that?” Finn calls into the living room. “I can’t stop stirring this sauce or it’ll burn.”

“Okay!” Rey calls back, and pushes down the nervousness in her belly as she walks towards the door. _It’s just Ben_ , Rey tells herself, _Finn really likes him and he thinks I’ll like him and he knows me really well so why am I nervous anyway?_ She takes a moment to breathe and to put a smile on her face, but when she opens the door she’s shocked to find, not some stranger, but _Kylo_. He looks good, a little dressed up in a black button-down and trousers to match. She stares at him and he stares at her, and then she puts her hand on his chest and pushes him out in the hallway, closing the apartment door behind them.

“Kylo!” she whispers in a way that feels like shouting. “How did you find my address? What the hell are you doing here? How on earth did you think that this was acceptable behavior? I’m going to call—”

As she talks Kylo’s eyebrows float higher and higher up his forehead, until finally he interrupts.

“Me! What are _you_ doing here? I’m not here to see you, I’m here to have dinner with my boyfriend so I can meet his...” Kylo pauses, and his face relaxes, “his wife.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Rey says, her own mind calming with sudden understanding. “Oh my god. You’re Ben. Finn’s boyfriend.”

“And you’re Rey. Finn’s wife.” Ben’s - not Kylo’s, _Ben’s_ \- mouth quirks into a smile. "You told me you were cheating."

"You assumed that the first time and it was so hot I didn't want to dissuade you." Rey's cheeks heat at the memory of the first time Kylo called her a _dirty cheating whore_.

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense," Ben responds, his own cheeks turning a fetching shade of pink. “Um, here,” he says, holding out his hands. “These are for you. Finn said you like daisies?”

Rey accepts the offerings - a bottle of wine in a silver bag and a bouquet tied around with a ribbon. “Thank you,” she says, looking back up at him, slightly flustered under his gaze. “That’s very kind of you.”

“It’s kind of you to—” but Ben is interrupted when the apartment door opens and Finn pokes his head out into the hallway.

“What are you guys doing out here? Rey, why didn’t you invite him…” Finn trails off, but as he looks back and forth between them he nods and his smile widens into a grin. “Ah,” he says. “Can I guess?” Rey nods, knowing her cheeks are very red, and Ben makes a noise that’s something between a sigh and a chuckle and runs a hand through his hair. Finn points at Ben. “This is Kylo.” 

“ _Finn_ ,” Rey says, and hands him the wine. Ben laughs, and says, “Yeah.”

“Well this is interesting,” Finn says. “Come on in, dinner will be on the table in about ten minutes.” Rey catches Ben’s eye and gives him a smile, and he presses his hand against her lower back as he follows her inside.

Finn pours the wine, and Rey thinks that this dinner might not be such a bad idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to my clown-loving friends, this is as much clown stuff as we're getting in this fic! I just really wanted to make Ben a clown, okay?
> 
> [Cirque du Soleil](https://www.cirquedusoleil.com/)  
> [ _Koozå_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kooz%C3%A5)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this earlier than planned because I don't want to make you wait.
> 
> It's just a long, extended threesome. Mind the tags! Have fun!

Despite the awkward start, dinner is remarkably relaxed. Rey learns more about Ben and his family and career. His mother is a US Senator, and her father had been a prosperous engineer who made some good investments - hence Ben had a trust fund and a very comfortable existence.

“So when I went to theater school and first got into clowning, they were pretty supportive,” Ben explains.

“That’s so great,” Finn says, setting down his fork and pushing his mostly-empty plate away. “I wanted to study art but my mom said she wouldn’t help pay for college unless I studied engineering.” He sighs, and Rey pats his shoulder. This is a very old pain and although it’s probably good for Ben to know about, she doesn’t want him to dwell on it.

“But if you didn’t study engineering you wouldn’t be working for Resistance Engineering and you never would have met Ben!” Rey says with a smile. “So it’s not all bad.”

Finn looks across the table at Ben and gives him one of his sweet smiles. “I guess it’s not _all_ bad, no.”

“So we all know how Finn and I met, and we all know how Rey and I met,” Ben says, winking at Rey, and she tosses her napkin at him. He laughs and continues, “but I don’t know how you two met.”

“To make a long story short,” Finn says quickly, “she punched me.”

Rey shouts indignantly and Ben releases a surprised bark of laughter. “Not fair!” Rey cries. “That’s not fair. I was told that someone had been mean to my friend Rose, and I knew his name, and I knew that he was always with this other guy, I just… got the two guys confused.”

“She meant to punch my friend Poe,” Finn clarified, “but she punched me instead.”

“I apologized as soon as I realized my mistake, and then he asked me out, and I mean, look at him! He’s so handsome, I wasn’t going to say no.” Rey and Ben both look at Finn, who preens under their attention. Rey rolls her eyes. “Anyway, enough of that. Does anybody want seconds?”

“I was going to ask instead,” Finn says, setting his hands on the table in front of him, “if anybody wants dessert.”

From the way he says _dessert_ Rey knows full well that he’s not talking about the cheesecake that he’d made the night before and which is sitting in the fridge next to a jar of cherry jam. Heat blooms low in her belly, and she crosses her legs. If she meant to be subtle she failed - both men look down at her legs, and then at her.

“Baby, we don’t have to do anything,” Finn begins, “I know you weren’t certain—”

“Yes,” she says to Finn, and then looks across at Ben. Ben looks like he is trying very hard not to gawk at them, and his hands are fisted so tightly around his napkin that his knuckles are white. She says, “Ben, I know this was unexpected, and I don’t want to pressure—”

“Yes,” Ben says quietly, then he clears his throat and says again, more firmly, “Yes. I would like some _dessert_.” On the word _dessert_ his voice deepens and his eyes darken, and suddenly he’s Kylo again. Rey scoots her butt to the back of her chair and hums. Finn looks impressed.

“What exactly did you have in mind?” Ben asks, directing his gaze back to Finn. “With three of us there are a lot of options.”

“Rey?” Finn says, looking over at his wife, grinning at how she’s wiggling around in her chair. “What do you think I have in mind?”

“He wants to watch us,” Rey answers immediately. “You and me. He thinks we’d look good together.”

“We do look good together,” Ben says in his Kylo voice, pushes his chair back noisily and stands up. He holds his hand out to her. “Do you want to show me the bedroom?”

Rey takes his hand, but shakes her head. “Let’s show him how we start our dates. We can pretend that this is your apartment and I’m coming to visit.” She glances at Finn, who is gazing at them both in rapt attention. “Okay?”

“Yeah, that’s good. Uh,” he bites his lip and his eyebrows pull together, “but there’s a problem. We don’t have any condoms.”

“Oh right!” Ben says in his regular voice, and pulls a sheet of paper out of his back pocket. “I brought my test results, I just had them done last week.” He hands it to Rey and she and Finn read over it - he has a clean bill of health. Finn goes back to the bedroom and brings out his new results, and Rey’s, which are older, but they both reassure Ben that he and Finn have been the only people she’s been with since they were taken.

They agree to forego condoms, and Rey takes her place in the hallway outside of the apartment door. She’s a little bit nervous; although she’s had multiple partners she’s never had a threesome, never even had someone watch her fuck someone else, but the thought of Finn watching her with Ben is exciting, and her hand shakes as she opens the door. As soon as she’s inside the door slams behind her, and Rey’s front is pressed up against the door by a familiar weight, strong and solid. Hips crush against her backside, and an undeniable erection ruts against her. 

“I missed you, kitten,” Kylo purrs into her ear before putting his teeth over the top of her ear and biting hard enough to make her squeak. “Did you miss me too?”

“Yes,” she answers immediately, and he presses into her more firmly.

“Did you miss my cock?”

“Yes,” she says again, not able to help the trace of a whine that enters her voice. He grunts and thrusts against her again and her throat opens into a sob. 

“Fuck,” Finn’s voice sounds from across the room, but the reminder that he’s there, that he’s watching, only serves to drive her on, and she answers Kylo’s thrust by pushing her hips back against him. He growls and whips her around, placing one hand on her throat and his other hand between her legs, digging through the fabric of her dress and panties so hard he almost breaches her cunt. She can’t take her eyes off of Ben’s face - but he’s Kylo now, dark and dirty, and she is going to do whatever he tells her to. 

“What’s my name, kitten?” He asks, and she croaks out, “Kylo.” He grins, Ben’s goofy smile that switches immediately back to Kylo.

“Good girl. What name are you going to scream when you come?”

“Kylo.” 

He strokes his thumb gently against the side of her neck. “That’s right.” He flips up the front of her skirt and places his hand back between her legs, slips a finger under the crotch of her panties, strokes her lips lightly. She whines and lifts up her leg to help give him more space, but he doesn’t take the bait, keeping his touch very light, barely there.

“Are you a slut, Kira?” Kylo asks. 

“Yes.”

He slips the tip of a finger inside her, and she moans and tries to move again, but he tightens his hold.

“Whose slut are you?”

“Jesus Christ,” Finn says, and if Rey wasn’t in the situation she’s in now she would make a joke about how she is certainly _not_ Jesus Christ’s slut, but Kylos’ finger is teasing her and his eyes are so dark and full of promise and they just started but she is already yearning to come and _her husband is watching_ so instead of making a joke she closes her eyes and says, “Yours.”

He pulls his finger out and says, “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. What did you say?”

“I’m _your_ slut, Kylo!” She meant to say it but it came out loudly, needy, and she’s embarrassed by her own want but Kylo fills her smoothly with two fingers and chuckles.

“That’s right, you’re my slut. Are you my whore, Kira?”

“Yes!”

“Do you think about me when you fuck your husband, Kira?”

“Oh god, yes!” His fingers are insistent inside her and she’s certain that all she needs is a brush to her clit to reach orgasm, but instead Kylo pulls his fingers out and drops to his knees. 

“Take off your dress,” he says, reaching up to grasp the waistband of her panties. “I’m gonna eat you out.”

And he does, taking her naked against the door, one leg draped over his shoulder. He licks and sucks her like a man ravenous, like he hasn’t eaten for days, like it had been months instead of only a week since he last ate her pussy. It feels as glorious as usual, but it’s strange being in her own living room, with her husband sprawled in an armchair just feet away, watching with hungry eyes and his hand stroking himself through his jeans. She wonders why he hasn’t taken his cock out yet - she’d like him to, to be able to see him pleasuring himself while Kylo pleasures her - but she can’t ask because she can’t speak at all, she can only moan and sob and wail, and when Kylo twists his fingers inside her and sucks her clit just so, she comes yelling his name and staring at her husband. 

“Oh my god,” she murmurs as Kylo sets her leg back on the floor.

“Was that okay?” He whispers, Ben again, soft and sweet.

“Yes,” she says with a nod, then tilts her head and smirks. “More Kylo?”

The change is instantaneous. He spins her sideways and smacks her ass, the sound of it loud in the quiet room. She yips, and he smacks her again on the other cheek.

“Are you a good girl? Or are you a bad girl?”

“I’m good,” she answers, the spanks already helping to build her back up again. “I’m _so_ good.”

He smacks her again, harder.

“Are you sure?” His voice rumbles in her ear, his breath hot against her neck. “You’re a cheating slut. You have this nice husband at home, and you go out and fuck strangers in cheap motel rooms.” He smacks her again and his hand makes contact with her cunt, a sharp shock, and she shouts in surprise. “That doesn’t sound good to me.” _Smack_ “I think you’re naughty.” _Smack_ “I think you should be punished.”

There are tears on her face now, not from pain, but from overwhelming arousal and a little bit of humiliation, too. She knows they’re just pretending, she _knows_ she’s really a good girl. She looks over at Finn, legs spread wide in that armchair, erection looking like it’s about ready to burst through his jeans. He gives her an indulgent smile.

“I think she’s a good girl,” he says, and Kylo grunts and rubs his hand against her backside before he presses his two middle fingers back inside her, holding her still.

“Oh yeah? This slut?”

“She goes out and has sex she enjoys and then comes home and tells me about it, and she’s given me permission to date this great guy I met, and now she’s letting me watch.” He grins, completely unashamed of breaking the scene. “I think that’s pretty good.”

Ben doesn’t break character. “Huh,” Kylo says. “When you say it like that, I see what you mean. Maybe I should give her a reward, instead of a punishment.”

“Fuck her over the arm of the sofa,” Finn suggests helpfully. “Make her come on your cock. She’ll like that.”

Nobody asks Rey what she wants, but she’s been distracted by Kylo’s fingers inside her and she’s perfectly happy to be tossed face-down over the arm of the sofa. She can hear Kylo behind her, the sound of his zipper, the prod of his fingers nudging her legs apart, the warm smoothness of the head of his cock stroking over her, from her clit through her labia and back again, coming to a rest at her opening. The sensation is familiar on one hand, her body recognizes Kylo’s movements, the size and shape of his cock, but without the barrier of the condom the slide is smoother, warmer - just skin against skin. Then the slow press of him, and she’s prepared for the thrust, for sudden fullness, but instead he stops, and—

“Hey!” She says, and wiggles her hips, tries to press them back to take more of Kylo’s cock inside her, but he is holding her thighs still. “More.” She says, louder. “More, _please_. Said I could...” she pauses briefly to moan, “said I could come on your cock. _Promised_. Finn said.”

Kylo chuckles. “You’re good, but you’re not _that_ good. I didn’t lie to your husband. You’ll come on my cock, but you’re gonna have to work for it.”

 _Working for it_ is Rey lying still, held in place by Kylo’s enormous, strong hands, while he teases her with his cock - just the head in, or only in halfway, suddenly pulling out and rutting against her outside bits then just as suddenly thrusting all the way in and then pulling almost all the way out, only occasionally acknowledging the existence of her clit. She whines and cries and leaks all over the blanket that was thankfully draped over the arm of the sofa. She has a perfect view of Finn through all of this, and after a few minutes he gives in and pulls his jeans down his hips and takes out his cock, and this doesn’t help Rey’s situation at all. 

Of course she’s seen Finn get off many times to her telling him about what she does with Kylo, but it’s something else entirely for him to be here, watching them, participating in their pleasure in real time. Every time she squeaks or moans, or Kylo grunts or says something about how juicy she is, how she’s dripping around his cock, how she’s _so fucking wet_ and she _smells so fucking good_ , Finn gives his cock a squeeze and tugs on his balls, and his face gets this dreamy kind of look on it. It does something to Rey to see him like that. It’s like a feedback loop, where Finn gets off on Rey and Ben and they get off on him. And Ben is clearly enjoying the audience; it’s not that his attention is divided, but that the attention he directs at her is intended for someone else, too. Ben wants Finn to hear him talk about how wet Rey is, how good her pussy feels, how hot she is, how he loves the noises she’s making, how he can tell she’s close to orgasm because of how her muscles are starting to twitch inside her.

After too long, when Rey is almost completely wrung out and she’s been worked and teased so hard she’s certain she’s not going to be able to come again after all, Kylo changes tack and starts thrusting. _Really_ thrusting, strong, deep movements that get faster as he gets into it.

“You like that, don’t you,” he pants, out of breath from all the hard work he’s been doing. “Like taking all of my cock. You’ve been waiting for this, waiting to come on my cock while your husband sits across the room and takes care of himself.” His movement briefly slows as he bends down to speak directly into her ear. “Look at him, Kira.” 

Rey opens her eyes and looks over at Finn. He’s there in the armchair and he’s managed to get his jeans all the way off. His cock is in hand but he’s holding back, she can tell by the way he’s cupping his balls and squeezing himself and trying desperately to control his breathing. He sees her looking and he smiles, like he’s having the best time of his life and maybe he is. It's this look that pushes her over the edge, very suddenly; she seizes up and she’s coming, and coming, and coming. She’s not sure if it’s one orgasm or several of them, one after the other, but it takes over her body and she’s electric. She’s aware of strong hands holding her steady, of Kylo’s cock continuing to thrust inside her until it suddenly stops, pushing even deeper into her, and she feels the pulse of him as he comes inside her. She imagines his cum flooding into her instead of into a latex jacket and it makes her smile. A moment later he pulls out and she is empty, feeling suddenly bereft, and as she sobs into the couch cushion she becomes aware of a conversation happening behind her, which she can only hear pieces of through her slowly falling adrenaline. 

“Wow, that’s…”

“Well used…”

“So hot…”

“Fuck…”

Then there’s something warm and soft against her cunt, the flat of a tongue, licking over and into her. Cleaning her, gentle hands, she knows they’re Finn’s hands, holding her open. The tongue is still there, nudging experimentally at her clit, when a face comes into focus next to her. 

“Hey,” says a voice, and it’s Ben - not Kylo, but Ben - smiling and pushing her hair back out of her face. “Are you okay?” Rey makes the only noise she can make at the moment, and nods, and Ben strokes her cheek. “That was amazing, Rey, just amazing. Do you—”

Finn sucks Rey’s clit into his mouth and she gasps. Ben looks up at Finn, eyebrows drawn together.

“Finn what are you—”

“She tastes so good, man. I could drink your cum out of her forever, you taste so good together.”

“Wow,” Ben says, as though he’s not sure what else to say.

”Yeah, wow. Gonna try to make her come again. Just one more.” He punctuates his intention by drawing the tip of his tongue through her lips and up to her clit, a move that always makes Rey shudder.

“Are you okay with that, sweetheart?” Ben asks, taking her hand that clutches the edge of the couch cushion and gripping it in his own. “Can you come for Finn?”

“I _always_ come for Finn,” Rey mutters, and Ben chuckles and holds her fingers against his cheek.

“Can I watch?” He asks. “Your face, I mean. Watch you come.”

He’s seen her come dozens of times, and she thinks it’s delightful that he’s asking permission now.

“Yes, Ben, you can… _ohhhhhh_.” Finn just slid a finger into her, and she’s so sensitive that it’s almost too much, but it isn’t really; he knows her body so well, knows exactly how to push her to the edge even when she’s pretty sure it isn’t possible. When she comes, she’s holding onto Ben’s hand like a lifeline and gazing into his eyes, and it’s so much more intimate than anything they’ve done in the months they’ve been seeing each other.

When she’s completely wrung out Ben helps her climb down from the arm of the chair and gathers her into his arms, a limp bundle of post-orgasmic bliss. Finn is there too, smiling and full of praise for her.

“Such a good, obedient wife you are,” Finn whispers as he kisses her forehead and rubs the back of her neck with his cool palm. “You took everything Ben gave you and you came so beautifully for us. Such a good girl.”

And then she’s being moved, held gently in Ben’s arms, carried down the hall, and then she’s being laid down in her bed and crisp, cool sheets are being tucked around her. She rolls onto her back to face the two men where they sit next to each other on the edge of the other side of the bed. It’s only king sized, but they look so far away.

“Don’t leave me,” she murmurs, and they both pause unbuttoning their shirts to look back at her.

“Nobody’s going anywhere, baby,” Finn says. “But you need a rest. Ben and I will play here, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah,” Rey says, pacified by his promise. Her eyelids ease closed, and the last thing she hears before falling asleep is soft laughter from the other side of the bed.

She’s awakened by movement, and a thumping noise, followed by a loud swear. She’s fast asleep and then she’s half awake and then she remembers that she’s in bed after having some of the best - or at least the most interesting - sex of her life, and Ben and Finn are here too and _gosh_ what are they doing. Her bedside lamp is off but Finn’s is on, so she can see very clearly what’s happening on the other side of the bed.

Rey’s husband and his boyfriend - Rey’s boyfriend? - are sucking each other off.

The so-called 69 position isn’t Rey’s favorite - it’s nice in theory but the logistics are difficult in practice and generally she thinks it’s more trouble than it’s worth - but she can’t deny that it looks good. At least it does where Finn and Ben are involved. Finn is lying on his back, head resting up at the head of the bed, legs spread wide, and Ben is crouched over him. There appears to be a pillow under Finn’s shoulders, which causes his head to hang back a bit, making it easier for him to take Ben’s cock - _all_ of Ben’s cock - deep into his throat. Ben is fucking Finn’s mouth and Finn is moaning around it like its the most delicious thing he’s eaten in his life. Rey’s had Ben’s cock in her throat, and she has to admit that Finn is not incorrect. For his part, Ben is busy down between Finn’s legs, arms wrapped around Finn’s thighs to hold him still while he fucks him with his mouth. Rey’s never seen anything like it, and the sight of them is so immediately arousing, she needs to get a closer look. 

She slips out from under the covers and crawls to the foot of the bed, so she can see Ben better. His hair, which was loose around his shoulders when he came in, has been pulled back into a little half-bun to keep his hair out of his face. It’s smart, and cute, and Rey gives him a grin when he glances up at her. He smiles around Finn’s cock and then sucks it all the way into his mouth, deep throats it to swallow around it greedily, and Rey can’t help but giggle at him. 

“Show off,” she murmurs, lying down on her side to get to his level. “You think I can’t do that myself?”

Ben pulls off, allowing Finn’s cock to fall heavily against his stomach with a wet slapping noise. Rey takes it in her hand, strokes it in her fist, and Finn hums his thanks. 

“I’d like to see that,” he says. “Maybe you could teach me a thing or two.” He smiles at her, an endearing thing that shows off the dimples in his cheeks, and it’s at this moment - his hair messy, face smeared with spit, lips pink and rosy and oh so swollen - that Rey realizes she’s never kissed Ben on the mouth. She and Kylo didn’t have that kind of relationship, and they’ve been busy with other things tonight. But he looks so kissable, and she wants to kiss him, so she leans forward and kisses him.

He immediately kisses back, hums and moans and opens his mouth and darts his tongue out to touch hers. She welcomes it, slides her lips and tongue against his, opens her own mouth wider as though she could take him all in. It’s intense, and sweet, and so very, very good, and she feels it from the top of her head down to her toes. She feels it everywhere in between, too, in her breasts, and between her legs, and by the time Finn’s voice floats up from between Ben’s legs asking if they were kissing, Rey’s decided what she wants to do next.

“We are kissing, Finn,” she says, pulling away from Ben and letting go of her husband’s cock to give him a pat on his bottom. “But I’ve had a nice nap and I’m ready to play some more.”

“Woah, really?” Finn says, maneuvering himself out from under Ben; Ben looks as impressed as Finn sounds. “We figured you were down for the count and we’d be on our own for the rest of the evening.”

“Oh,” she said, realizing that she did just interrupt them. “Sorry, that was rude, wasn’t it. I can go—”

“No!” They say together, and then they both laugh, and Rey feels a lot better. 

“Stay,” Ben says. “Tell us what you want to do.”

Never one to mince words, Rey tells them: “I want to fuck you both at once.”

“Yes!” Finn says, at the same time Ben says, “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I’m sure. Finn and I have done it with toys, so I know my body can handle it. It just feels, I don’t know…” she looks back and forth between them, suddenly self-conscious. “Right? Like something we should do.” She looks at Ben. “Is it too soon?”

“No,” he says quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I like you a lot, Rey, and I have for as long as I’ve known you. But you were married and nothing was ever going to happen, so I didn’t have any expectations, and that was _fine_. And then I met Finn, and he was married too, but he gave me something else, you know?” Finn puts an arm around Ben and kisses his shoulder. “But now, here, I really like you both? And I think you like me.” Rey scoots towards him on her knees and wraps her arms around his torso as Finn holds him tighter around his shoulders. 

“I like you a lot, too, Ben,” Rey says, and Finn responds softly, “you know exactly how I feel,” in a way that makes Rey’s heart grow even warmer. 

Rey grabs the small bottle of lube and her bullet vibe and its remote out of the drawer in the bedside table, and hands them all to Finn. She has Ben lay down on his back, head on the pillows, and she straddles him. He’s half-hard but he won’t be for long.

“Hey, you.” She sets her cunt against him and rolls her hips slowly, enjoying the sensation of his smooth length rubbing across her clit, her lips, her opening, and back again. He grips her hips but doesn’t try to control her movement.

“Hey,” he says. “I’m glad this happened. This coincidence, or whatever it was.”

“Sign from the universe? Me too.” She slides up one last time, maneuvers herself over his cock, and then sits back, taking him in a single stroke. She bounces for a moment, enjoying the feeling of fullness and how he gazes up at her, eyes half-lidded, lips parted and red and so, so soft.

She wants to kiss him again so she leans over, tucks her hands under his shoulders and presses her mouth against his. He wraps his arms around her shoulders, buries his hands in her hair, holds her so he can have his way with her mouth. It’s slower than before, and softer. She concentrates on their mouths together even as he begins to shift his hips. It’s another gentle movement, sliding in and out, maybe a few inches all told, and it’s not enough for Rey.

“More,” she whines, pulling away from Ben’s mouth just enough to speak. “Please, more.”

“You say that a lot,” Ben says, and Finn laughs behind them.

“She does,” he affirms. “I have such a greedy little wife.” Then his hands are on her, too - fingers around her hips, palms on the meat of her ass, and his thumbs gently prodding her cheeks further apart. He sets his cock in the crack there, it’s well-lubed, and he strokes himself against her while Ben continues his gentle thrusts inside her. “I’m very sure she’ll take whatever we give her.”

“Please!” 

“All right, all right,” Finn slides his cock off of her crack, immediately replacing it with fingers, slick with lube. He breaches her first with one, then another. By the time he removes his fingers she’s begging, practically crying for it, and it takes both men to hold her still. 

“Patience, sweetheart,” Ben breathes into her neck. “We’ve got you. He’s almost there.”

And then he is there, easing the head of his cock into her tight hole while Ben continues his gentle thrusts. Ben doesn’t even slow down as Finn presses further and further into her, stopping every inch or so to gauge her comfort before fully seating inside of her. That’s when Ben stops, hilted in her cunt with Finn hilted in her ass. She’s full, full, full, so full it’s almost painful, and with the two of them holding her still her frustration and ardor builds until she can barely stand it.

“Move!” She wails into Ben’s neck, and Finn chuckles and takes his hands off her hips.

“You move, baby,” he says, and she can hear the smile in his voice. “Take what you want.”

Rey is not sure what exactly she’s doing, but she’s going to try her best. She shifts her hips up, and the thick slide of both cocks as she moves makes her shudder and moan. Ben strokes her neck and murmurs encouragingly, and she shifts back down again, taking them all the way in. She does it again, experimenting with angling herself and unafraid to ask for what she needs from them as she does. “Finn can you angle down a bit please… _oh_ yes like that. Ben can you lift… _ahhhh oh my god_ …” She’s so into the sensation of having them both inside her that it’s not until Finn asks if she wants him to put the vibe on her clit that she realizes she’d forgotten about that part. 

“Oh, yeah,” she answers, and he reaches down between Rey and Ben and tucks it - a small thing, wrapped in purple silicone - right under Rey’s clit. He leaves his fingers there, holding it in place. “Please set it on low…” Rey starts to say, intending to build up slowly, but Finn has other ideas and he immediately turns it up to high. Her body’s reaction is instantaneous, her sentence ends in a howl and her back arches in an orgasm that rivals the one she had on the sofa in its intensity. _No_ , she decides very quickly, this one is even more intense, because Finn and Ben are both inside her, they’re coming together, too, if the noises they’re making and the look on Ben’s face are any indication. He’s staring at her like he’s died and gone to heaven, and his ragged breaths are some of the best things that Rey’s ever heard.

As soon as her orgasm is over it’s too much, and she pushes her muscles and lifts herself off both of them. There’s so much wetness and the room reeks of sex, and Rey is more satisfied than she’s been in a long time - maybe ever. Ben rolls over onto his side, carrying her along with him, and Finn gets up and goes into the bathroom, coming back a minute later with a warm, damp washcloth. He uses it to clean Rey between her legs while Ben holds her and tells her how beautiful she is, and how good; how lucky Finn is to have such an amazing wife. Once she’s clean Finn helps her to the bathroom, giving her a kiss when he leaves her to take care of herself. When she comes back out in her lace nightie Finn and Ben have cleaned themselves up and are changing the sheets, and she’s a bit sad that their evening, as unexpected as it was, is coming to an end.

“Stay?” She says to Ben when he starts looking around for his shirt, wrapping her arms around his middle. “Please? Finn?”

“Stay,” Finn confirms, kissing Ben’s cheek and then his mouth. 

Ben smiles, that sweet smile that Rey finds so endearing. “Okay. If you insist.”

They crawl together under the clean sheets, just enough room for all three of them with Ben in the middle. Rey closes her eyes while Ben and Finn discuss the sad lack of clowns in the works of the great Chuck Tingle.

“I mean, there’s not even one about a mime!” Ben grumbles quietly. “What’s up with that?”

“What indeed,” Finn answers with a fond laugh, and Rey drifts off to a well-earned sleep, her husband and their new boyfriend beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [@lothkat on Twitter](https://twitter.com/lothkat/status/1313113419936075777?s=20) has made this GLORIOUS art of clown!Ben, please enjoy! (Also note that he has Kylo's face scar and bowcaster scar so this could in fact be a post-TLJ Kylo Ren, which throws the fic possibilities WIDE OPEN). Kat's a genius, go give he some love.

**Author's Note:**

> **CW: Rey and Finn are happily married. Finn has a cuckolding kink that Rey satisfies by having sex with "Kylo", who himself has a cheating kink. Additionally, Rey and Finn's marriage is open, so Finn has lovers, too, including a boyfriend named Ben. There is no love triangle here, although there will be a threesome. Everything that happens in this story is joyfully consensual.**
> 
> If you enjoyed this please leave a kudos and a comment, they are precious to me 😊💕💕💕
> 
> I've written a ton of finnreylo, if you're curious about the ship and you'd like to read more check out my two finnreylo fic series:
> 
> [Finnreylo Modern Ménage](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103841)   
>  [Finnreylo Romance Tropes](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534613)
> 
> (I also wrote Preylo - Poe/Rey/Ben - one time:  
> [Dinner and Dessert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345536))
> 
> If you like canonverse A/B/O I wrote that (omega!Kylo, alpha!Rey and alpha!Finn):  
> [the fight that calls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553238)
> 
> And if you are interested in something darker I wrote a long AU based on Crimson Peak (tw incest, Rey and Ben are siblings, Finn marries Rey):  
> [Le fin du fin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503694)
> 
> I haven't written Breylo but here's one with a time-traveling Kylo getting it on with himself:   
> [Two Week Jump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326415)  
> And here's another one by persimonne in the same AU in which Rey has sex with five time-traveling Bens:  
> [The Gang Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528915)


End file.
